


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 308

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 308 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 308 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 308

LINCOLN  
Right now!

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom nau!_


End file.
